


Favourites

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco develops a penchant for treacle tarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourites

**Title:** Favourites  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco develops a penchant for treacle tarts.  
 **Word Count:** ~1280  
 **Genre:** Erotica, romance, humor.  
 **Warnings:** Boysmexing.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)[**hd_pots_n_porn**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn) 's prompt #21: Treacle Tart  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Favourites

~

_I suppose this explains why Harry insisted that we come here for dinner,_ Draco mused, watching Harry devour his dessert. Sunday dinner at the Weasleys’ wasn’t his idea of fun, but Harry had endured enough stilted dinner parties at Malfoy Manor to make refusing to accompany him to this event seem churlish.

“More pudding, Draco?” Molly offered.

“No, thank you.” Draco smiled politely. “It was all delicious, though.”

Molly inclined her head and turned to speak to one of her grandchildren; Draco wasn’t exactly sure which one, one red-head was much like another, after all.

Sitting back in his chair, Draco watched the other attendees discreetly. He stuck out like a swan amongst ducklings, yet such was the power of Harry that even here, in a den of lions, Draco was accorded respect. Of course, they were married now, and he was a Healer, so that probably helped.

“Harry, would _you_ like some more?”

Looking up, Harry nodded. “That would be great, Molly.”

“What _is_ your obsession with treacle tart, anyway?” Draco whispered, eyeing Harry as he devoured yet another of the, in his opinion, overly sweet, pastries.

Harry shrugged. “Dunno, really,” he mumbled, stuffing another into his mouth. “Something about them just says ‘home’ to me, you know?”

“Did your Muggle relatives feed them to you as a child or something?”

Harry shook his head. “Hah, no. As I’ve told you, I was lucky if they allowed me leftovers. I only encountered treacle tarts when I got to Hogwarts.”

“And it was clearly love at first sight,” Draco said.

“Kinda, yeah.” Harry grinned, sticking his treacle-covered finger in his mouth and sucking off the stickiness. “Why?” he purred. “Does it bother you?”

“Of course not.” Draco shifted, tamping down the flare of arousal that Harry’s action had provoked. “I would hardly be jealous of food.”

“Mm, if you say so.” Harry grabbed another tart, but instead of devouring it, he licked it. Slowly.

Draco whimpered, trying to turn it into a convincing cough when Molly sent a sharp look his way. He smiled blandly.

From the smirk on Harry’s face, Draco could tell Harry knew exactly what he was doing. _Bloody prat._ Spotting the fruit plate, Draco made a decision. Reaching for a peach slice, he closed his lips over it, sliding it in and out of his mouth in as subtle a way as possible. Harry noticed immediately, of course. He groaned.

“You okay, Harry?” Ron asked.

Harry cleared his throat. “I’m fine.”

“Actually, I think Harry needs to lie down,” Draco interrupted, standing up. “He’s not been feeling well lately. Can he rest in someone’s room?”

“Oh course!” Molly looked concerned. “Harry, would you like some Pepper-Up?”

“No, thank you.” Harry glanced at Draco. “I think I’ll be fine if I lie down for a minute. Maybe in Percy’s old room?”

“I’ll just help you, shall I?” Without waiting for an answer, Draco dragged Harry towards the stairs.

“What are you up to?” Harry muttered on the way.

“You looked pale for a minute,” Draco purred in his ear. “I think you need to rest.”

“Draco--”

“Is this it?” Draco interrupted, pointing. At Harry’s nod, he opened it, shoving Harry inside before locking the door and casting several strong Silencing Charms.

Harry crossed his arms. “Now what?”

Draco smirked. “Now I help you to...recover.”

“But I’m not really sic--Draco!”

Draco, who had just shoved Harry onto the bed, straddled him. “You know what I think is wrong?” he asked, beginning to undo Harry’s robes.

“What?” Harry breathed.

“Treacle tart overdose.” Clasping Harry’s right hand, Draco sucked each finger into his mouth, removing the last, lingering traces of treacle. He smiled as Harry shifted beneath him. “Mmm.”

Harry swallowed hard. “Sounds serious. How do I treat that?”

Draco leaned close, Harry’s hand still clasped in his. “You need to burn off some of that excess sugar.”

“And how would you suggest I do that?” Harry murmured, his left hand struggling to remove Draco’s robes and shirt.

“A bout of vigorous exercise,” Draco whispered, licking a bit of sticky treacle from the corner of Harry’s mouth.

A moment later, Harry pulled Draco’s head down to his for a proper kiss. They snogged, continuing to wrestle their clothes off until they were both naked, and Draco’s hips were nestled between the vee of Harry’s thighs.

“You’re right,” Harry gasped as he arched upwards. “I suddenly feel a lot better.”

“I thought you would.” Draco leaned up on his elbows. “But we should make sure you don’t have a relapse.” He grinned. “An injection is in order, I think.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

Draco quickly draped Harry’s legs over his shoulders, and after whispering a stretching and lubricating spell, he slid into Harry with a breathy moan.

Cognizant of where they were, Draco set a rapid pace, wrapping his hand around Harry’s cock and wanking him at the same pace as he fucked him. Harry rocked up, meeting every thrust, his heels digging into Draco’s back with each thrust. The bed squeaked, clearly not used to such brutal treatment.

“Oh...oh...oh,” Harry cried.

Draco was close. “Come for me,” he whispered. Shifting his thrusts slightly, he smiled as Harry screamed, knowing he’d found the right angle.

Seconds later, Harry began convulsing, his muscles coaxing Draco’s orgasm from him. His cock spasmed in Draco’s hand, spurting between them, and that was it. With a bellow, Draco shoved deep and came, emptying himself into Harry’s rippling channel.

Trembling, Draco just managed to fall onto his side and pull Harry close. He stroked Harry’s sweaty back until he could manage to catch his breath. “You okay?” he asked eventually.

Harry laughed into Draco’s shoulder. “I feel great.” Lifting his head, he continued. “I always knew you were a great Healer, but you’d better not be using these techniques on any of your patients.”

Draco smirked. “I do what’s necessary.”

“Prat,” Harry growled, smacking his arm. “You did put up Silencing Charms, yes? I don’t relish going back down there if they heard that.”

“Silencing Charms?” Draco pretended to ponder that. “Good idea. Maybe next time I’ll remember.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Draco--”

“Of course I did. Honestly, do I strike you as the type who wants _Weasleys_ listening in?” Draco Summoned their clothes and performed a quick Cleaning Spell on them.

“What was I thinking?” Harry asked dryly, rolling his eyes.

Draco simply tossed Harry’s clothes at him. “Come on. I estimate we have two minutes before Molly comes to check on us, and I don’t think I’ll ever get it up again if she bursts in on us naked.”

Harry shuddered. “Ugh, yes.”

They dressed just in time, Draco managing to take down the Silencing and Locking Charms mere seconds before Molly came in. “Are you all right, Harry?” she asked, sharp eyes surveying the room.

Harry sat up. “I’m great, Molly. I’m a bit tired, though, so I think I’ll head home.”

Molly fussed over them but seemed relieved that Harry was fine. Following them down the stairs, she pressed a bundle into Draco’s hands. “I made up some leftovers,” she said. “Harry’s favourites.”

“Treacle tarts?” Draco asked.

She nodded. “I’ve sent enough for both of you,” she said. “You like them, too, don’t you, Draco?”

Seemingly unconsciously, Harry licked his lips and Draco’s cock twitched at the remembered taste on Harry’s fingers and lips. “Yes, I’m becoming more and more fond of them, actually,” he managed. “Thank you.”

~


End file.
